


lets grab a bite to eat

by hawrthiacoopri



Series: PB&J [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, i wrote this very late ok, i wrote this while watching the office and it took so much longer than it had to, pam checking jim out bc i do what i want, pining pam, this is a tag on all my fics but this is VERY self indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawrthiacoopri/pseuds/hawrthiacoopri
Summary: a quick little fic about pb&j dicking around and going for a coffee (with added pam pining over how cute jim is because you cant convince me she doesn't check him out and lament)





	lets grab a bite to eat

**Author's Note:**

> ive been a fan of mockumentaries since i was a child and somehow have never watched the office, aka the most iconic mockumentary? but now i have started watching it and im so enamoured with jim and pams relationship i thinks its just adorable. i have so many thoughts. likely more short lil fics to come, enjoy kiddos

The tap of pens on paper and desks and between fingers was almost deafening and I was nearly sick of it. 

No, correction; I was sick of it. I was just too tired of being sick of it to even be sick of it. I was annoyed of laughing at Michael’s jokes to make him feel better and having to deal with Kevin’s weird looks and the coffee machine breaking whenever I was just drowsy enough to fall asleep but not sleepy enough to feel unashamed of it (a talent that I wished I could learn from Stanley). Now that I thought about it, I was just that tired now; and sure enough, the damn coffee machine was spurting water out of the side. How did it even manage to do that? 

I buried my head in my arms on top of my wrist cushion and sighed. I really did think I’d done it as quietly as possible; at least, until I felt a hand on the crown of my head. 

“Hey,” came a quiet voice from somewhere above me. I automatically softened to the touch and sound of his voice, much to my own private embarrassment. 

God, I am so fucking whipped for Jim Halpert. 

I groaned and lifted my head up, tucking a lock of fallen hair behind my ear and smiling tightly at Jim. I was glad the cameras weren’t here today since Dwight had punched one of them in the lense and ruined ¾ of the mic packs in his blind fury. “Hi, Jim,” I replied, instantly feeling more energized. “What can I do you for?”

Jim smiled back at me, the type with teeth that he only gave to me, and he looked away before back at me. “I have the most meta prank we've pulled yet. Listen- I think Angela told Dwight that most of the shit we do to him is just a collaborative effort to screw with him for fun.”

“Oh, shit, no!” That truly was irritating and kind of sad. Even though I knew we’d eventually get around that (or Jim did; Jim always did fix things like that), it would put a damper on my one source of workplace joy. Well, one of two, I suppose- I had Jim. 

“Yeah, I know, but listen…” He trailed off, carding a hand through his hair as he talked, and I tried to keep myself from losing track of his voice and just staring at him. He leaned in a bit more. I could smell his cologne. I leaned in too. For conspirator’s sake. “Nice quick thinking, Beesly. You just helped our plan.”

I raised an eyebrow. “And what, exactly, is our plan?” I asked, laughing and putting my hand on top of his where it was still perched on my head. 

“Our plan, exactly, Pam, is to pretend we have a real plan to fool Dwight into being nervous. That’s the first part. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Then, we are going to get out of here in a big hurry and insist it’s just for a coffee on our lunch break as many times as Dwight pushes it. If you get what I’m saying, I want you to look over my shoulder at Dwight and back at me and nod. Okay?”

“I looked over his shoulder at Dwight, who was staring intensely into Jim’s broad back, and looked back into his eyes. I nodded, as he said. I felt a smile creep over my face again. “And then what are we gonna do? What’s the cover for?”

“We are going to get out of here in a big hurry, and go to that swanky new coffee place downtown for lunch break.” He smirked at my face, which I presumed was surprised.

“Really? Is that all? No exploding pen cartridges? No bobbleheads that are slightly different from his real bobbleheads to make him think he’s going crazy and his memories are altered? You’re going soft, Halpert, I swear.” I took his hand off my head and set it on my desk, daring to keep mine on top of it, and shook my head at Jim in mock disappointment. 

He looked at me in mock indignance. “Excuse me, Beesly, I am absolutely not ‘going soft’. This is a masterminded plan. I thought you'd totally get this! Don’t you see? It’ll throw him off the scent! C’mon!” He gave me the most overdramatic set of puppy dog eyes I’d ever seen. 

I immediately folded. 

“Oh… sure. Fine.” I checked the computer’s time; 11:45. Just early enough to leave for lunch without Michael noticing. “The machine is broken anyways.”

He threw up a fist in celebration, and went to log off of his computer. “Yes! I got dibs on Pam for lunch hour!” He always did this, and it made me blush inadvertently. I always hoped he didn’t notice. I just smiled privately again and kept packing up. 

As we were getting our coats, Dwight suddenly decided to get himself involved. 

“What are you doing? Your lunch break isn’t for ten minutes. And I frankly don’t think it’s wise for you two to be going offsite together, after last week.”

Jim made eye contact with me, fiddling with his cute cowlicks as he slid his coat on. He was pursing his lips like he always did for the cameras. “Do you remember anything last week, Pam?”

“No, I don’t think I do, Jim,” I replied, and held back a laugh at how angry Dwight looked. “You ready?”

“Yep.”

The swinging door behind us muffled the sounds of Dwight’s loud and very indignant threats behind us, and we were on our way. 

The coffeeshop was nice. The ceilings were high and the exposed brick gave me the vibes of a cafe much too big for the town it was in. I bet they mistook us for Philadelphia or something, this place was way too hipster-y. 

I put my chin in my hands while I watched Jim order our food and coffees. God, he really was handsome; he was so tall (six foot three, I think. Okay, well, I know, I don’t need to guess, but), and his hair was constantly so messily adorable from him spiking his fingers through it while he was on calls. I’d watched him do it for years, but never mentioned it. I was too scared he’d stop. His shoulders were broad and strong under his button-ups. I think from swimming in high school, but maybe he’s just naturally well built. I tried not to think about that too much. 

He was very lean, though, Andy always teased him about it, and I hoped Jim didn’t notice how my eyes flickered to him when he did. Most people usually said he just looked like a typical dorky guy, a few years out of college, but… I guess if that’s true I guess that’s my type. 

I watched him scratch at his jaw while he looked at the menu. He never really did know what to order, but eventually he decided and finished up his order. He glanced over at me and smiled while he paid and I waved slightly at him, trying to get him to do the little thing where he laughed and looked at his shoes and tucked his cowlick behind his ear. He did it. He always did. I giggled a little and looked away, feeling my cheeks heat at how adorable and predictable it was.

God dammit. 

I am so fucking whipped for Jim Halpert.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> thanks for commenting!
> 
> ig- @salem.pdf
> 
> twitter- @itshebrew4peace


End file.
